


黄粱一梦鸿门宴

by linran1999



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linran1999/pseuds/linran1999
Kudos: 3





	黄粱一梦鸿门宴

阿尔弗雷德下飞机时候闻见空气中有雪的幽香，他不知道他生命的最后时刻会是什么样的味道在他的鼻尖弥留，但他会记住今夜这雪的香。只因为这雪的香，耳边风的语，让他一次又一次想起初见王耀的模样，清清冷冷，不可亵玩。  
他不得不承认这是一座很美的城市，飞机未落地时看到的灯火如同上帝在黑色天鹅绒上打翻了一杯金墨，挥洒出灿烂柔软，漫卷网罗的宏伟模样。他第一次来到这里便遇上了冬日漫天的雪，落得气势恢宏，落得干干净净。但来接他的车队并没有在城市停下，他们向着深山幽谷一路驶去，在没有光的山脉里，他远远瞥到一座别墅昏暗的光影。  
“琼斯先生，我就送您到这里了。”车队领头的似乎是位负责人，阿尔弗雷德能感受到他身边的人对他的尊敬。  
“谢谢，王耀在里面吗？”  
“他在。请您相信，如果不是迫不得已，他不会请您到这里。”  
“我相信我自己。”  
“王耀也是这样。你们本质上是相似的，他此时此刻也必定煎熬。我只期待你们这一场宴席能够愉快。”  
山中微雪，那股幽香又弥漫鼻尖。  
“我也希望。”  
说实话，阿尔弗雷德知道这是一场有去无回的宴席。用王耀他们家的话来说，这就是一场精心设计的鸿门宴。明眼人都看得出来，衰落的美利坚已经一年多都没能出现在人民日报的头版头条上，更不用提那些谄媚在王耀身边的，都早已将他视作孤岛一座，将其遗忘在大洋的另一边。阿尔弗雷德也试过自救，他的总统先生发动过一起政变，却没能成功，失去了绝大部分职权的总统先生还在任上充当无用的形象代表，昭示着美利坚合众国最后的合众岁月。而就在这个时候，东亚的那位故人发来一份鲜有的邀约，邀他在中岳嵩山上的私人别墅里来一场精致的晚宴。王耀亲自写了那一份邀请函，笔法纯熟，他居然还换上了毛笔来写。“此番筵席，唯有你我”是他留在信里的话。阿尔弗雷德猜得到这不是一次外交活动，这只是他的故人王耀，想送他一程而已。  
总统先生当然也能猜得出意思，他劝阿尔弗雷德不要去，他应该在祖国的土地上坚持到最后一刻。但阿尔弗雷德拒绝了。  
说实在的，阿尔弗雷德并不愿意真的看着星条旗在这片土地上缓缓落下，他不愿意在国民的眼中逐渐垂死。他是一位光芒傍身的战士，即使是生命的最后一刻，他也要拾起灵魂与勇气迎面他的敌人。故土的哀悼与棺木上覆盖的国旗应当属于他的尸体，而不是这具虽然垂朽尚且苟活的身体。  
在白宫的那间房里换上正装的感受真的前所未有，他觉得自己身披战甲，无所畏惧地奔向最后一场必死的战役；他还觉得自己是一位浪漫的恋人，即使是最后一面也要以最美好的形象去相见。可他想来想去，他发现他只是他自己阿尔弗雷德而已。他带着光芒出生，他的前半生都是不可一世和天选的骄傲。他想，1949年，战争结束时他们在那艘船上庆祝，那时候深深注视着他的王耀，必定不会料到他后半生的潦倒困窘。  
其实他错了。进入这间别墅的一瞬间，他就知道他错了。王耀的这件别墅的玄关放了一尊青铜鼎，他终于从王耀那张太过年轻的面孔所带来的欺骗中苏醒，意识到他的王耀先生并不是一个年轻的国家，他或许早已经在数千年的历史兴衰往复中习惯了国家的衰亡亦或是民族的灭绝，更或是某种精神淹没在漆黑的历史长河之中。  
他，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，究其根本不过一个享年三百余的国家。对王耀这漫长的一生而言或许没有几分分量。他不由得感激这场宴席，至少王耀还送他一次不错的归途，尽管他不觉得自己会升入天堂。  
王耀在客厅等着他，他并没有出门来迎接他。阿尔弗雷德一开始还觉得是他们两者的地位决定着王耀此时此刻有资格对他傲慢，直到看到王耀的第一眼，王耀从罕见的纸质《人民日报》中抬起头来对他微笑着说“你来了。”的时刻，他才明白。王耀不过是想在最后一刻少一点冷漠疏离，多一点曾有过的亲密。中国妻子不会刻意迎接丈夫回家，但她们会准备好一切。正如茶几上还有阿尔弗雷德喝惯了的那个青岛老厂的啤酒。坐下来一摸，还是他最喜欢的温度。  
“青岛这家厂已经停工很多年了，想到某一天你可能还要来，半年前让他们改进工艺重新复工了。当然，你这一杯还是老工艺做的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“万里奔波而来，你并无一点疑问？”  
“没有，你要做的我都能猜到，我认可你的计划你的打算。”  
这话说完，王耀不笑了。但他还是在片刻后坚持微笑，这一次他笑得勉强。“我并不想的，阿尔弗，如果不是到了这一刻，我实在救不了你，我并不想的。”  
“紫袍是最好的裹尸布，今日我身穿正装来见我最大的敌人，也算得上是紫袍裹尸。”  
“你现下还活着，我们可以不谈这个。”  
“你见过罗马吗？”  
“我见过死去的他，正如你所想，他身着紫袍。”  
“我以为你真的见过他的死亡。我还期待着你从我将死时刻的风度里看出几分当年罗马的味道，那样我将很荣幸地认为自己是真正的罗马继承者。”  
“他们每个人都是这样，说是罗马的继承者，实际上只是一个伟大帝国四分五裂后的残骸而已。但你不是，阿尔弗，你只是你自己。”  
“我知道，我来自新的大洲，产生了新的文化与截然不同的政府。我与我曾经的欧洲盟友们天生相隔汪洋，再装作亲如一家，他们也像今日一样弃我于不顾。”  
“其实没有。”  
“没有？”  
“亚瑟知道你要来，他也想过来。我拒绝后他还试着威胁我，现在他被他的上司关在了温莎城堡。”  
“他把你当成什么了，哈哈，我是真的没想到他会这样。”  
“他大概是真的以为我要杀你吧。”  
“你难道不是真的想杀我？”  
王耀犹豫了。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己有些残忍，他竟然愉快地欣赏着王耀此刻的痛苦，绝望和纠结。原来王耀也会有这样的瞬间，被自己的情绪所牵绊，被往日情谊困在漩涡之中不可自拔。  
“我想给你的人生划上圆满的句号。”  
“国家的灭亡无论如何都不会有一个圆满的句号，至少对这个国家而言是这样。”  
“对不起。”  
阿尔弗雷德分外惊讶，今夜他居然获得了来自王耀的歉意。  
“你没必要向我道歉。你没试着杀死过我，当下都是我自己所作所为导致的，与你无关。”  
“与我有关，阿尔弗，就像C919开始替代波音，我占领了你原有的生存空间，现在的你已经被扼住了咽喉无法呼吸。”  
“不。是我自己。我们始终都是竞争与合作关系，我没能争过你而已。就像上帝面前一次公平的抉择，上帝没有选择我，这不是你的错。”  
“你始终都这样骄傲，你坚信你的精神，坚信你的国家。让你被他人支配比让你死了更难受。”  
“这个意义上我们相似。我一直以为你不懂我，现在才发现深层次上我们并不是交身不交心。你既然知道这一点，请你杀了我吧。”  
王耀手里的茶盏被他放下了。  
“别这样，阿尔弗雷德，我们先吃饭吧，我邀请你来这里是吃饭的。”  
“你在犹豫。我以为你漫长的生命后已经不会这样了。你应该心狠手辣，绝不心软，别忘了我曾无数次伤害你，从你的新疆到你的南海都有我留下的伤痕，你为什么会在此刻无法下手杀我呢？”  
王耀终究是摔了他手里的茶盏。建盏碎裂的声音清脆，阿尔弗雷德感到抱歉，王耀手里的茶盏必定价值不菲，现在却因为他一个垂死之国而碎裂，不值当。  
王耀在这个夜晚终于想起来他曾目睹的无数帝王与王朝的死，他缓缓开口。  
“我们，先吃饭吧。”

餐厅有一侧是落地窗，窗帘被掀开了，能看到窗外的青竹与白雪，还能看到遥远的城市灯光，再仔细一看，居然还能在窗户角落瞥到古刹的影子。  
“这什么地？”  
“中岳嵩山，你没来过。”王耀开灯的时候眼神终于从心绪激荡回归沉静。“这片土地历经了兴衰往复无数次。你看这灯火璀璨，听这古刹钟声，殊不知你眼前的城池毁灭过多少次，古刹的铜钟又砸毁过多少次。”  
“但你每次都能活过来。大大小小的王朝都毁灭了，可你依然还活着。”  
“是啊，王朝就像一个政府班子而已，不合格就换下来，大多数的人民未死，大多数的国土未改，所以我还活着。”  
“你很幸运，你比我幸运多了。”  
“苏联将死时，尚且有一个俄罗斯注视着他的死亡，你却连一个合格的继承者都没有，你的死亡居然是由我来注视。”  
“我的死亡将由一个古国来注视，而这位古国目睹过很多死亡，他还为我饯行，我很荣幸。”  
“我以为你会很不爽呢，给你送中的不是你的哥哥亚瑟，不是你的家人也不是你那不存在的继承者，反倒是我。”  
“敌人不够，爱人不满。这便是你。”  
“我很高兴我能在你心里有这种分量。”  
“没有意义了。我就要死了，王耀。你就不愿意在我死之前袒露哪怕一点真心，忘记你的国家忘记你的人民，直截了当地回答我你是否爱过我？”  
“爱过。”王耀没有迟疑，就仿佛这个答案准备了太久太久。  
“这是个滥俗的问题，我获得了滥俗的答案，但我感觉居然还不错。”  
“我现在想把这个问题反问你了。”  
“耀，将死的是我，这个问题的答案对你而言不合时宜。你还要继续做国家化身呢。”  
“我坚持。”  
“耀，我将死时刻愿意奔袭万里来到你的刀下，还对你微笑，还问你是否爱过，你难道还需要问这个问题吗？”  
王耀本能地又想说抱歉，但这一次他及时忍住了。他叫来了晚餐。  
可能是王耀也不愿开口，也可能是他也无话可说，他守着“食不言寝不语”的规矩，一言未发。  
阿尔弗雷德不得不承认这顿饭菜的确可口，可他吃不下去。他总归总归，还是不想死的。他回忆起华盛顿先生写信的夜晚，回忆起林肯先生人前的演讲，回忆起罗斯福先生的围炉。他甚至还记起来伊利亚临死前写给他的最后一封信。“我们都为东方的睡狮而痴迷。我给你个预见性的忠告，他将目睹你的死亡。”该死的，他居然说对了。  
饭吃到了一半阿尔弗雷德摔了一次筷子，他觉得他的躯体开始有些不听使唤了，约莫过了两分钟，方才车队领头敲门进了餐厅，在王耀耳边轻语了几句。  
阿尔弗雷德注意到王耀的目光有那么一瞬间的惊异与遗憾，可他就是心太好了，在此时此刻，王耀仍愿意为他隐藏情绪，愿意让他最后的时间过的轻松愉快。因此，王耀向他投来的目光居然该死的温柔。  
“没事，他来跟我说雪太大高速封了，今夜你要留宿此处了。”  
阿尔弗雷德愿意配合他演下去。“这很暖和，留下来住宿还不错。”  
“嗯。吃饱了吗？我们可以睡前再去茶室喝会茶，我请喝你我的珍藏。”  
“有酒吗？”  
“只有白酒和啤酒，没有红酒。”  
“白酒也行。”  
王耀下地下室找来了一瓶茅台。结果酒杯的阿尔弗雷德开始大口吞饮。他知道自己见不到明早的太阳了，他毫不吝惜自己最后的生命力，这一次他终于不必在乎酒后疯言疯语和明日的头昏脑胀。  
“你别喝这么急。”王耀试着拦住他的酒杯，无奈拗不过人高马大的阿尔弗。  
“趁现在醉一醉，我还能在死前轻薄你几下。”  
“我以为你的骄傲会让你在生命的最后一刻都保持清醒。”  
“不会的。很多很多年以前，应该是特朗普总统那个时候吧，你那一次在联合国社交晚宴上喝醉了，我半夜开车去接你，你在会场上当着所有人的面揪着我的领子说我就是个傻孩子。我的确是个傻孩子。”  
“是啊。春秋战国时候的颠沛流离你没经历过，五胡乱华，安史之乱这些能让我昏迷的痛你也没经历过，所以你不敢亲手割下自己的腐肉，才会固步自封，才会到了今日的地步。”  
“我没有你天生的坚韧，因此我没有长大的机会，你的傻孩子就要走了，我能交代你几句话吗？”  
“你说，我听着。”  
“以后的你可能会走入太空，走入宇宙。如果这世界只剩下了你，请你千万不要放弃，但万事万物有始有终，你也会像我一样走向死亡。在所有希望都消失，人类灭亡的前一刻，我希望你不要放弃。”  
“我会的。”  
“请在火星上为我立下一块碑，那是我魂牵梦萦却始终未能到达的地方。如果你要流浪远方，我希望你仍然能够在某个时刻回眸这颗恒星。”  
“记住了。”  
“最后的最后，这是个奢望。如果他们来要我的遗体，我希望你别送回去，我想明白了。我就是国，又何必以国葬。我希望你来安排我的后事，以未亡人的身份。”  
王耀的冷静自持终于在这句话里结束了。他拿起盈满的酒杯痛饮下去，酒水就像是某种开关，打开了他试图紧闭的心扉。“小混蛋，这可真的是奢望。”  
“我要走了，这以后可就剩下你自己了，你要好好活着，活到心满意足，了无遗憾为止。”  
“你怎么会走，你曾经有那样丰沛的生命力，我真的爱你，我想我的今生不会有比此刻更爱你的时刻。”  
“我也是，可我就要走了。耀，你别为我哭，我不值得。”  
“你值得。你我曾经跨越太平洋紧密相连，世界都围绕着你我。为什么这混蛋的老天从不给我的爱人存活的机会。”  
“因为你太好了，你真的太好了。我对你做过很多很多过分的事情，但你还是愿意为我哭泣，为我饯行。”  
“我只是不想你死的难过。”  
阿尔弗雷德的酒杯落在了地上，没有碎。他不想王耀注目他的死。“你帮我个忙好不好？我下飞机时候闻到了雪的香，你能帮我拾梅上的雪煎一壶茶吗？”  
“别顾着我了，阿尔弗。”  
阿尔弗雷德躺在床上的时候感受到了前所未有的困倦与疲劳，他感觉自己的视野逐渐模糊，自己的耳边也逐渐失去了声音，他最后的最后，想了一句算不上优秀的告别。  
“耀，我希望你在没有我的明天，依旧能够微笑。”  
他已听不见声音，幸运的是，他又一次闻到了那雪的幽香。

柯兰克先生亲自去纽约那间别墅接的两个人。据说他们一觉睡醒相对无言，早饭也没吃，衣服都穿好了可是都不愿意离开这件别墅。  
昨天晚上王耀喝醉了还揪着阿尔弗雷德的领子说他是傻孩子，亚瑟怀疑阿尔弗雷德可能做了回禽兽。  
“你们俩，清醒点，该开会了。”  
今早王耀终于说了一句话。  
“小混蛋，你还是好好活着吧傻孩子。”  
“嗯，你的明天还是有我比较好。”


End file.
